Magic Carnival
The Magic Carnival of Mechanicles is a location in the game Disney's MathQuest With Aladdin. It is the third location visited in the game (after the Palace Dungeon and the Agrabah Marketplace respectively), and is where the evil genie Bizarrah hid one of the pieces of her lamp. Description Not much is known about the history of the Magic Carnival. It was presumably built by Mechanicles (a recurring villain in the Aladdin TV Series) and designed to disappear and re-appear in different locations throughout the desert. Visitors to the carnival are welcome to stay for as long as they wish, but once they leave, the Magic Carnival disappears to re-appear somewhere else. The employees of the carnival are all magical talking wooden statues. The carnival consists of a large tent. Upon entering, one will find several magical marionettes hanging from the ceiling. Continuing on, one will find themselves at the prize booth. The prize-vendor is a man with a large mustache. The prizes can be purchased with tickets, which are won by playing the various carnival games. The game booths are located to the left and right of the prize booth, each game being managed by a barker, the barkers being magical wooden heads mounted on the wall below each game booth. The barkers to the left of the prize booth are male, and the ones on the right are female. The color of the barkers' uniforms represent the color of the tickets won by playing that barker's game (purple, orange, and white, respectively). Directly to the right of the prize booth is the entrance to the Fortune Teller's room. The Fortune Teller has the knowledge of both the past and the future, but in order to have their fortune told one has to insert a token into the slot in the Fortune Teller's crystal ball. Tokens can be purchased at the prize booth. Carnival games Square-Up This game is played against an opponent. Players take turns marking dots on the game board with colored marbles. The object of the game is to be the first one to make a square. The squares can be any size, and at higher levels of difficulty one can even make diagonal squares. The prize for winning a round of Square-Up is three purple tickets. Square-Up is re-playable in Genie's Rec Room. In the Rec Room version of the game, a fourth level of difficulty is added. At Level 4, the barker always goes first and it is extremely difficult to win at this level. The prize for winning the Rec Room version of Square-Up is points toward a printable certificate, as opposed to tickets. Magic Number This is a single-player game. The player is shown a number (the "magic number") and is given a bunch of numbered cards. The object of the game is to put the cards on plates and arrange the cards into various combinations that each add up to the "magic number." The prize for winning a round of Magic Number is three orange tickets. Magic Number is re-playable in Genie's Rec Room. In the Rec Room version of the game, a fourth level of difficulty is added, with higher numbers and more complicated ways to add up to the number. Also in the Rec Room version, instead of tickets, the prize for winning is points toward a printable certificate. Missing Numbers This is a single-player game. The game consists of a grid with squares numbered from 1 through 99. When the game begins, some of the squares will begin to flash different numbers. The object of the game is to quickly click the flashing square when the right number flashes. The player is given a limited number of guesses, if they are all used up, the game is lost. The prize for winning a round of Missing Numbers is two orange tickets. Rebuild The Temple This is a single-player game. The game consists of a series of columns, each with ten segments. When the game begins, the columns will collapse. The object of the game is to re-assemble each column using the pieces on the ground. The prize for winning a round of Rebuild The Temple is two white tickets. GeoNim This game is played against an opponent. Each player has a limited number of pattern block-shaped pieces. The players take turns placing pieces on the game board so that they form a picture. The object of the game is to place the last piece on the board. The prize for winning a round of GeoNim is three purple tickets. GeoNim is re-playable in Genie's Rec Room. In the Rec Room version of the game, a fourth level of difficulty is added. At Level 4 the barker always goes first and it is extremely difficult to win at this level. The prize for winning the Rec Room version of GeoNim is points toward a printable certificate, as opposed to tickets. Bug-Out This is a single-player game. The player must catch grasshoppers in nets and put them in jars. Each net can hold a certain number of grasshoppers. If the player decides to put back a net and get a different one, the previously-used net cannot be used again. The prize for winning a round of Bug-Out is two white tickets. Role in the game After it was learned that the evil genie Bizarrah had hidden one of the pieces of her broken lamp at the Magic Carnival, Genie and Iago decided to go to the carnival to retrieve it. As the carnival appears in a different location each night, they needed a map in order to find it, and decided to get one from the camel-keeper in the Agrabah Marketplace. They also rented a camel in order to get there. Once they arrived at the location the map led them to, the carnival was nowhere to be found, and Iago concluded that they had grabbed the wrong map. Genie, however, used his magic to make the carnival appear. Once inside the carnival, they decided to check out the prizes in the booth. Most of them were useless trinkets, but they eventually found a china teapot fitted with the handle of Bizarrah's lamp. They needed 8 tickets in order to buy it. After playing a bunch of carnival games, they bought the lamp piece, and in addition bought a token for the Fortune Teller for 6 tickets. The Fortune Teller revealed that Bizarrah was after Aladdin because Bizarrah knew that Aladdin had the power to defeat her. The Fortune Teller then said that in order to stop Bizarrah, Aladdin must vanish from the world. This caused Genie to panic. Finally, the Fortune Teller revealed that the third and final piece to Bizarrah's lamp was hidden inside the Floating Pyramid of Very Ankh-Amman. Aladdin then appeared inside the crystal ball. He told Genie and Iago that he would distract Bizarrah while they searched the pyramid, and would meet up with them later. Before Genie could ask Aladdin what the Fortune Teller could have meant by saying that he had to leave the world, Bizarrah caught up with him, and he had to run. Genie and Iago then left the Magic Carnival to find the pyramid. Trivia *While at the Carnival, the player can check to see the tickets in their inventory by moving their mouse to the bottom-right corner of the screen. *Orange tickets are only given by male barkers and white ones are only given by female barkers. *Both the games that offer purple tickets as prizes are two-player games. *Magic Number is the only game that offers non-purple tickets as a prize to offer three tickets as opposed to two. *Despite the different ticket colors, neither of the prizes that can be purchased have a required color for the tickets needed to purchase them. *Only 25 tickets of each color can be won, but one can continue playing the games even after they've won all the tickets. *If one buys the token for the Fortune Teller without buying the lamp piece and then tries to hear the fortune, the Fortune Teller will explain that she will not say anything unless the player also has the lamp piece. The token will then be returned. *If one clicks on the toy spider in the prize booth, it will jump up and down, and the prize vendor will explain that it was made in Norway. Iago then says that every time he goes to Norway he is attacked by jumping spiders. Category:Aladdin locations Category:Locations Category:Articles that need a picture